El es fuerte
by GabiLinda
Summary: -Spoiler sobre el capitulo 25 de la primera temporada, están avisados. Los pensamientos de Kise cuando termino el partido de la InterHigh contra Aomine. -Un leve KiKara e.e
Eso era todo, se había terminado, no tuvo fuerza suficiente, no había sido capaz de superar a la persona que tanto había admirado. ¿Cuándo fue que Aomine cambio de esa forma tan brusca? ¿Cuándo fue que se convirtió en ese ser despiadado que solo lo controlaba la arrogancia? ¿Cuándo fue que el viejo y simpático Aomine se había ido? ¿Y por qué no logro darse cuenta antes?

Lo sabía, el estaba consiente antes de empezar el partido, que el Aomine que vería ahora no era el mismo de antes, pero nunca creyó que fuera para tanto, creía que con un poco de fuerza y confianza iba a ser capaz de ganar, pero todo fue en vano, no lo logro.

El silbato anunciando el final del partido le retumbo en ambos oídos, como si lo hubieran pitado a su lado. El árbitro llamo a ambos equipos para formarse, pero no quería levantarse, lo sabía, lo sintió al final del partido, sus piernas no podían más sin embargo lo intento, intento levantarse, pero no pudo sobre pasar los dos centímetros del piso, que volvió a caer, quiso intentarlo otra vez, pero fue lo mismo, frustrado, golpeo el piso con su puño, era consciente de que la mayoría lo deberían estar mirando, pero ya nada importaba. Por el robillo del ojo pudo notar una mano estirada hacia él y cuando levanto la vista, pudo ver a su capitán, mirándolo preocupado, como pocas veces se lo veía.

-¿Estás bien Kise? ¿Podes levantarte?

No… No estaba bien, él quería ganar para demostrarle a todos los del equipo que estaba a la altura de sus viejos compañeros, él quería ganar por ellos… Por Kasamatsu, el cual se estuvo esforzando siempre.

-Senpai… Yo.

Sin embargo, las palabras se atragantaron en su garganta, incapaces de salir por el nudo que se había formado y sin poder evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a derramarse por su cara, se sentía tan impotente, habían estado tan cerca y por culpa de fallar en el último momento, arruino todo, arruino la única oportunidad que tenían, había fallado, les había fallado, el…

-Está todo bien – Sintió como unas manos lo agarraban por sus axilas, levantándolo y dejándolo apoyado en un musculoso cuerpo, claramente el de su capitán – Lo hiciste perfecto.

Esas palabras no habían logrado detener su llanto, al contrario, sentía que lo estaban consolando cuando él debería hacerlo, pedir disculpas y prometer que iba a mejorar.

-No hay nada que un ganador deba decirle a un perdedor.

Las palabras que habían salido por la boca de Aomine, el cual no se había preocupado en bajar la voz, terminaron por romperlo, sabía que era un perdedor, sabía que era el más débil de La Generación de los Milagros, lo supo en ese entonces y lo sabe ahora, también supo que lo único que sabía hacer bien era copiar, sin embargo siempre quiso mejorar, lo intento, todos esos días de uno a uno con Aomine no habían sido puro capricho, el en verdad quería hacerlo, quería ser mejor.

-Escuchame, porque se lo que estas pensando baka – La voz seria de Kasamatsu hizo que le prestara atención, una vez que estaban yendo a los vestidores. – Sin vos no hubiéramos llegado hasta acá, sos uno de los mejores en este equipo y no quiero que ningún pensamiento estúpido te convenza de lo contrario, todavía tenemos la Winter Cup y vamos a demostrarles que somos mejores que ellos – El capitán lo miro de reojo, con su típico ceño fruncido, pero había algo distinto, su mirada no era dura… Todo lo contrario, era muy cálida, como si le estuviera animando desde sus pensamientos - ¿Entendido?

-Hai – Susurro formando una sonrisa mientras sentía como el resto del equipo lo abrazaba, en realidad agradecía tener tales amigos. Es cierto, Aomine podía ser fuerte solo, pero lo más seguro es que se hiciera más fuerte con la compañía de su equipo, de todas formas, sabía que eso no iba a pasar, el juego de Aomine siempre fue solitario, y siempre lo iba a ser.

Después de cambiarse en los vestuarios, salieron dispuestos a llegar a sus casas y tomar una refrescante siesta, que era lo que la mayoría necesitaba. Sin embargo el rubio noto la ausencia de alguien, de su capitán.

-Dijo que nos adelantemos, el se quedo en los vestuarios. – Menciono uno de sus compañeros, sabiendo perfectamente a quien buscaba.

-Voy con él.

-No, déjalo solo.

Y si, tenía razón, ya sabía el porqué su capitán se había atrasado, no era tonto, pero aun así conocía a Kasamatsu, la única razón por la que se pudo haber quedado atrás era o porque iba a hablar con alguien del equipo, que esa opción la descartaba porque estaban todos, o porque quería descargarse. Cuando dijo que quería ir a buscarlo, lo hizo por instinto, pero ¿Y si no lo hubieran detenido? ¿Si llegaba a los vestuarios y veía a su Senpai llorando? ¿Cómo hubiera tenido que reaccionar? Seguramente se hubiera puesto a llorar con él y el capitán terminaría pegándole mientras decía palabras de consuelo ocultas en ira, y terminaría el siendo consolado cuando no debería ser así.

Pero algo era cierto, todavía tenían la Winter Cup, e iba a poner todo su esfuerzo en ganar, por el mismo, para demostrar que es mejor que Aomine y por Kasamatsu, para poder consolarlo por una sola vez. Para poder decirle a la persona de la que estaba enamorado, que era fuerte.


End file.
